bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:MichaelDiaz101
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bully Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:MichaelDiaz10 page. Here on Bully Fanon Wiki, you can create a page on your fanfiction! OC pages, stories, and much more! Just read these Rules. Then, you'll be good to go! Any questions, just ask me! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Dan the Man 1983 (Talk) 06:16, June 12, 2011 In Relpy There just random arguing, not much of a big deal. [[User:4th Hale|((((4th Hale))))]] ~ Talk 21:07, June 12, 2011 (UTC) :You'll see that alot in wikis, not just this one, anyway welcome. [[User:4th Hale|((((4th Hale))))]] ~ Talk 21:10, June 12, 2011 (UTC) ::To be brief, you came at a time where there's an unresolved issue between Scarly and Dan, and it's been plaguing the wiki for weeks now. ::Don't let it discourage you, though. Hua Xiong 22:33, June 12, 2011 (UTC) :::The problems with Scarly and Dan won't be that long in my view. [[User:4th Hale|((((4th Hale))))]] ~ Talk 23:10, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Oh no, not at all. There's just a very tense relationship between Dan the Man 1983 and Scarly. Absolutely nothing to do with your blog. If you need help with anything else, just ask me :D SirLinkalot96 (talk) 23:32, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Oh yeah! I was there for a short while. SirLinkalot96 (talk) 01:33, June 13, 2011 (UTC) ::About that--I won't even say the word without exploding into a million Cat pieces-- arguing, much better word, it's fine, it'll be fixed one way or another. Welcome to Bully Fanon Wiki! Where magical little ponies roam the seas. Just kidding. ﻿Soda﻿Cat 01:40, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Sure, why not? This weekend, cuz I'm still taking finals. I'll start on Friday. What do you think of Greg Ryder? SirLinkalot96 (talk) 01:57, June 14, 2011 (UTC) His first chapters are on www.bullygame.wikia.com on my same userpage in the blogs section. I am going to make sure he graduates before this summer ends! He should be halfway done with his junior year by now! But with school, everything's just been so hard, ya know? SirLinkalot96 (talk) 02:31, June 14, 2011 (UTC) That sucks. They just want to press you with a ton of work before you set off into the real world. Also, you should give Michael Diaz more of a backstory. Like a police record (You can use Greg's for an example if you want) and his early life before Bullworth Academy. Just some advice :D SirLinkalot96 (talk) 02:39, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Hey, there's this cool website where you can make avatars for your fan fic characters. It's called www.tektek.org and that's the website we use to make our characters. It's free and you just save the pictures on your computer and upload it onto here once you're done with it. SirLinkalot96 (talk) 01:32, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Suggestion A lot of people create their OC images through www.tektek.org, the dream avatar thing. ﻿Soda﻿Cat☠ 01:16, June 17, 2011 (UTC) No problem. Anything to help someone out. Can't wait to start writing with you! BULLY'S BIGGEST FAN collaberates with me, and you should join our writing team. SirLinkalot96 (talk) 02:08, June 17, 2011 (UTC) ::Well I feel like a dip stick... I didn't notice Link told ya 'bout tektek on the comment up there... sorry... ﻿Soda﻿Cat☠ 13:15, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Okay, school just got out for me and Greg Ryder is back in business! How should Michael and Greg meet? I have an idea: How bout Michael's dorm room is next to Greg's and then it can go from there? Or do you think we should use the idea that we did through the comments section on one of your blogs? SirLinkalot96 (talk) 16:18, June 17, 2011 (UTC) How about they were already next to each other? And then Michael tries to socialize with his neighbors, then Greg answers the door or something like that. You make the first chapter of them meeting, and I'll make another going along the lines of yours. Then the next time we collaborate, I do the chapter, then you do your chapter along the lines of mine. Sound good? That's how me and BULLY'S BIGGEST FAN work (I call him BBF for short) SirLinkalot96 (talk) 23:04, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Just leting you know. Since SirLinkalot96 told you about my story, all I got to say is my new chapter (Chapter 27) is complete. If you want, come and read it. It's good (I think) and long. Glad to have you here as well. -BBF (June 18, 2011; 10:32 PM) Chapter 28 is complete. -BBF (June 25, 2011; 5:30 PM) He is about 6 feet tall. Kingofawosmeness777 04:04, July 1, 2011 (UTC) I would just say that he's about 4 to 5 feet tall. Also, when Greg introduces Mike to C-Money, let C-Money say "My name is Clayton Mason, but call me C-Money". That's how I usually make C-Money introduce himself to other people. -BBF (July 1, 2011; 1:20 PM) King just reminded me. C-Money is 6 feet tall. Forget the 4 to 5 feet thing. -BBF (July 1, 2011; 2:02 PM) Chapter 30 is complete. -BBF (July 9, 2011; 1:05 PM) If you meant by writing a chapter about C-Money showing Mike around the school, I'll do in the next story. I'm still working on the first one (I'm planning to have 40 chapters in my first story) . I'll get to that part in my next story, I promise. Also, I don't get what you mean by stingy. -BBF (July 10, 2011; 2:10 PM) Should I even ask why you want me to do the chapter before you do? -BBF (July 11, 2011; 5:07 PM) Why don't you do this for an idea? I show you around the school. I befriend you with the Bullies and Greasers as well as get you on good standings (not friends but not enemies) with the Preps. But then we go into a fight against the Jocks all because of what will happen in my final chapters. We fight and almost lose, but we defeated the Jocks. We become good friends after the tour and that would be it. Does it sound like a good idea? -BBF (July 12, 2011; 1:40 PM) You're welcome. -BBF (July 12, 2011; 1:45 PM) No, not yet. I already know you have though. -BBF (July 12, 2011; 1:55 PM) Chapter 31 is complete. -BBF (July 15, 2011; 5:41 PM) Chapter 32 is complete. -BBF (July 22, 2011; 1:15 PM) I'm not intrested. Thanks for the offer though. Don't get me wrong. I really like the ''Red Dead ''series, but I just like to focus on my story here for right now. -BBF (July 25, 2011; 11:40 AM) Reply No, it's Rose(nickname for myrealname) :P Haha, but shoot! Rose Talk 01:15, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Chapter 34 is complete. -BBF (August 6, 2011; 5:49 PM) Riots It's an uproar due to a few things. Mainly the fatal shooting of a suspect by Metropolitan Police in London. But local tensions with police, high unemployment and the government cutting money from public services when the money is needed most in public services, the economic crisis, proverty and the widening gap bettween rich and poor are the main reasons they're rioting. I don't agree with the riots, but with this government, it was inevitable. Dan the Man 1983 03:00, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Chapter 35 is complete. -BBF (August 16, 2011; 9:07 PM) Reply I'm sad because: August 16, 1977: Elvis Presley dies in his home in Graceland. :( Rose Talk 22:08, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Since Michael arrives at Bullworth during the beginning of the new school year, I'm write the chapter where they meet on the next book. Don't you worry, I'll write it, just not now okay. I just want to do my stories perfectly instead of making it into a complete mess. Do you understand? I won't forget it at all. Trust me. -BBF (August 17, 2011; 6:18 PM) ::Trust me, by glory, he does. But as a respectful fan, I ain't none too bright on that day. Rose Talk 00:02, August 18, 2011 (UTC) :::Man, I missed you. Oh well, I'm not really in a muffin story-telling mood. Or any mood, really. Rose Talk 02:30, August 19, 2011 (UTC) ::::Yeah, but not completely. Eh, it doesn't matter anymore. Happy belated birthday to him, then. Rose Talk 03:18, August 19, 2011 (UTC) :::::I'm deeply sorry for your loss. Nothing that matters really. Thanks for your concern, though :) Rose Talk 05:22, August 19, 2011 (UTC) You thought I was a Man? ZaKrasniyStar 06:06, August 21, 2011 (UTC) I wasn't mad or anything...ZaKrasniyStar 00:52, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Re Ehm... I didn't eat any bread today! HA! Rose Talk 20:11, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Chapter 36 is complete. -BBF (August 23, 2011; 7:58 PM) It's all goodZaKrasniyStar 03:52, August 27, 2011 (UTC) No, we made a decision a long time ago that if we choose OC's as a featured article, it will create jealousy and tension between users. SirLinkalot96 (talk) 19:40, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Yep! Exactly, so we figured to use canon articles for featured articles. SirLinkalot96 (talk) 21:08, August 31, 2011 (UTC) I just finished the latest Greg Ryder chapter, if you want to read it. SirLinkalot96 (talk) 22:17, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Reply Meh, I don't see why not. As long as its not something insulting other opinions, or just plain spam (Since there have been IPs that do that -_-") Also, technically, since you're not staff you can't delete player opinions. Rose Talk 02:27, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Chapter 37 is complete. -BBF (September 14, 2011; 5:46 PM) Reply Because the ones that post in the Players Opinions dont seem to mean any harm, they're just posting their opinons. And since it's players, the anons are technically players too. If it were User opinons, it'd be different :) Rose Talk 02:23, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Why thank you for calling me intelligent, Michael, it means a lot. 02:28, September 28, 2011 (UTC)Zak OK Michael, I will read them and nice to meet you :) -- Ilan xd 05:06, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I have a question. Do you want to join BBF (Bully's Biggest Fan) and my writing team and we can write together and include each other's OC's in our stories and what not? Get back to me as soon as you get this message. Thanks :D SirLinkalot96 (talk) 18:00, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Oh, okay. I must have forgot haha. But I mean officially. Like Michael joins C-Money and Greg's group of friends and starts hanging out with them and stuff. Like a central or main character. Kinda like C-Money is in my stories. Btw, what does your character look like and what clothes does he wear? I'll make an avatar for him. Different outfits and stuff, ya know? I don't mind doing it. They're pretty easy to make. SirLinkalot96 (talk) 00:56, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Hey Man Hey Michael, can you help me build the GTA Fanon wiki? -- Ilan xd 14:38, October 11, 2011 (UTC) I read Part 4. I believe I left a comment at the blog post. You didn't have to remind me about it. -BBF (October 18, 2011; 5:45 PM) Sure, that'd be great. We could use a fresh start. SirLinkalot96 (talk) 03:15, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Greg and Michael So, the next chapter I'm gonna write will have Michael in it. What do you want to happen? SirLinkalot96 (talk) 04:57, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Hm, okay. Sounds good. How bout Michael gets into a fight with the jocks and loses the fight. But Greg is very impressed with how well Michael did his first time up against the jocks, so that's how they meet. Is that okay? SirLinkalot96 (talk) 22:19, December 31, 2011 (UTC) How bout a fair fight? That'd be better than a prank. So, Michael and Greg both challenge them to a fair fight in The Hole. Sound good? SirLinkalot96 (talk) 01:50, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Hey, check out my new chapter. Read it and then you decide what happens next between Michael and Greg, ok? SirLinkalot96 (talk) 03:21, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Chapter's finished. Check it out. I hope you like it! SirLinkalot96 (talk) 04:44, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Michael's bio page Hey, I want to help you set up your character's biography page better. I made an avatar for him on tektek.org if you want to see it. I made him in his school uniform. SirLinkalot96 (talk) 00:06, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, that seems like a good idea. -BBF (January 8, 2012; 2:07 PM) Chapter 3 is complete. -BBF (January 24, 2012; 7:46 PM) I just started the chapter where our characters first meet. Check it out sometime. I'll finish it tomorrow. -BBF (February 04, 2012; 8:40 PM) I like it! You can write it, if you'd like. I have to type a lab report for school today, so when I'm done, I won't be in the writing mood, haha XD SirLinkalot96 (talk) 16:39, February 5, 2012 (UTC) New chapter In case you didn't read it, I have a new chapter out. Hua Xiong 16:52, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Hahahaha I'm from Boston, so I have to root for the Patriots, otherwise I'll get stabbed or something haha. It's gonna be a close game. I think the Pats could win if they get their shit together and Brady doesn't suck like he did the last couple games he was in, otherwise the Giants are gonna be champs. That's my opinion, btw. SirLinkalot96 (talk) 19:56, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Chapter 11 is complete. -BBF (March 18, 2012; 5:31 PM) Chapter 12 is complete. -BBF (April 01, 2012; 4:48 PM) If you get a minute can you read this: Hey,I'm writing a blog and I was talking to Bully's Biggest Fan on if he had any suggestions or tips,and he said if I wanted any helpful hints or stuff to ask you,SirLinkalot96, and Memai,so if you get a minute do you think you can read my blog to give me some feedback on if I need to improve anything? The blog is "the warriors come to bullworth"Cdc1998 21:26, April 19, 2012 (UTC) Page deletion Consider it done. If you want to resurrect it at any point, let me know. Hua Xiong 21:21, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Chapter 18 is complete. -BBF (May 13, 2012; 5:09 PM) With your permission Hey Mike, I have been thinking about this for a while. Do you mind if I add Whitney into my next chapter? If you don't want me to, I can understand. -BBF (May 15, 2012; 6:24 PM) How our characters meet: Hey michael,I did like how our characters meet from your p.o.v. I was laughing when you wrote the "fucking again" part.Cdc1998 02:55, May 29, 2012 (UTC) ha,I really didn't notice that until you said itCdc1998 03:05, May 29, 2012 (UTC)